


Why Me?

by jooliewrites



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 17:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooliewrites/pseuds/jooliewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After hours of watered down drinks and inane conversation, Connor leans over to whisper in Oliver’s ear, “Let’s find my boss, say goodbye, and get the fuck out of here” and Oliver’s never been more in love. They’re silent on the drive home and it isn’t until they’re in their kitchen when Oliver asks the one question that’s been bugging him all night.</p>
<p>“Why me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!  
> -Jules xoxo

Oliver resists the urge to tug at his tie again and takes a sip of his drink instead. He hates these functions for Connor’s firm. Socializing with all the type-A, Ivy League educated, designer clothes sporting lawyers always makes him feel inadequate and rumpled and boring. Every person he’s introduced is ridiculously successful with a spouse to match and he feels like an idiot. Also, they have the same look of shock when they learn he and Connor are together. Most quickly hide it but Oliver knows what they’re thinking, “What does Connor see in _this_ guy?” And, looking out over the crowd of perfect people, Oliver can’t think of a damn thing.

After hours of watered down drinks and inane conversation, Connor leans over to whisper in Oliver’s ear, “Let’s find my boss, say goodbye, and get the fuck out of here” and Oliver’s never been more in love. They’re silent on the drive home and it isn’t until they’re in their kitchen when Oliver asks the one question that’s been bugging him all night.

“Why me?”

Connor turns as he tosses the car keys into the basket by the phone. “What?”

“Why me?” Oliver asks again. At Connor’s blank look he explains in a rush. “I mean what is it? Why me? I’m not a lawyer. I’m not super successful. I didn’t go to a good school and I don’t read books on the New York Times Bestseller list. I hate watching the news cause it’s depressing. I really like my job and might want to go into management someday but I’m not really driven to become a CEO or anything. I really hate wearing suits and I can’t cook. I’m such a nerd I even embarrass myself sometimes. I think I’m pretty good in bed but it’s—it’s not spectacular or anything. I mean—sometimes it’s pretty spectacular. I was actually really impressed with myself on your birthday last year but that’s not the point. The point is—is that there’s nothing special about me—”

“Oliver!” Connor tries to interrupt and takes a step towards him but Oliver holds up a hand and steps back. He needs to finish this.

“Nothing special at all. And I’ve always wanted to know what it is about me but I was always too afraid to ask and now—I just—I can’t go to these things anymore with out knowing why. Everyone in your office was thinking the same thing. We don’t match up, Con. We never have. It’s doesn’t make sense. You’re this gorgeous, sexy, funny, smart, amazing guy and I’m just—I’m just me. Average. I’m not funny or—”

Connor pushes Oliver back against the edge of the counter and, cradling Oliver’s face in his hands, kisses him, fierce and deep. Pulling back, Connor’s hard gaze meets Oliver’s. “Never say anything like that ever again.”

“But Connor you have to—” Connor tilts Oliver’s head back and takes the kiss deeper. He slips his tongue into Oliver’s mouth. It’s wet and possessive and just a little angry.

“Never. Never again say any of that shit.” Connor pulls back just a little, not allowing his gaze to stray from Oliver’s. “None of that is true. You are the kindest, sweetest, best person I know. You’re funny and sexy and—fuck me are you hot.” Oliver smiles a little at that and Connor grins back. “I love when you get so excited about computer stuff and make us watch PBS documentaries. I’m really glad you don’t read bestseller books because then I’d have to read them too and watching TV is much more fun. I’m so glad you like your job because I would hate the thought of you spending 40 hours a week someplace you hate and I don’t know why you think I care if you become a CEO. I don’t want you to. You’d work all the time and never be here and I already work way too much for the both of us.”

“Connor, I get—”

“I’m not finished yet.” Connor holds up a finger and continues. “I love that you make us give to charities and invite our neighbors over for dinner. You help me with my mom and don’t complain too much when I work weekends. You are—“ Connor clears his throat and rubs a thumb reverently over Oliver’s cheek. “You are the best part of my whole life. I don’t know what I ever did in my whole fucked up existence to ever deserve you. I love you. I want to have babies with you and build a life with you and grow old with you. I love you. I love you so much. Please—please don’t ever think any of those things about yourself. Just don’t—”

“Connor,” Oliver whispers as he trails off and pulls him in for a kiss that is sweet and soft and sacred.

“Oliver.” Connor breathes kisses down Oliver’s neck and pulls him down to the floor. “My Ollie.”

Much later, Connor props himself up on an elbow to survey the damage. The clothes they actually managed to get off are scattered around and at least one stool was knocked over in the melee. He looks down and Oliver’s still got his eyes closed, basking in his post-coital haze. Connor leans to lazily mouth down Oliver’s chest. “Oh, and that ridiculous nonsense you were saying before about not being spectacular,” Connor lifts his head and Oliver opens his eyes to catch Connor’s gaze. “Never say that again either.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com)


End file.
